I trust you
by Loverly Light
Summary: Those three words meant more to Seto than any proclamation of love could. Trustshipping.


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, don't claim to.

I trust you

_I trust you._

He still couldn't believe she told him that. He wasn't a person to be trusted— everyone who had any sort of interaction with him knew that. And he wasn't one to trust other people either. Yes, he admitted, he was paranoid— it was the only way to ensure survival. He was always waiting for one of his acquaintances to stab him in the back, and willing to do the same to them. Even his little brother, whom he protected with all his heart, he did not trust completely.

So, how could she say that to him?

_I trust you._

Surely she could understand. She _had _to. His life had taught him he couldn't trust anyone. Her past wasn't that different than his own. Yet, somehow, she managed to trust him. Why? What could she believe in that he didn't? Hope was fragile, yet she clung to it in the darkest circumstances. She knew he wasn't like that; he couldn't believe in foolish notions like "hope" or "miracles".

He knew she understood him. How could she trust him, knowing that?

Or… did she trust him… _because_ she knew what he was like?

_I trust you._

It had been little over a year since their first meeting, yet those three words haunted his mind almost every night since, just like they were this night. It just… meant so much to him. Meant _too_ much. He should just be able to brush it away, like he brushed off everyone else. No one… no _girl_… was able to worm herself into his mind like she was. And the girl wasn't even _trying_ to get his attention. She needed him to help save her little brother, that was all… yet he couldn't get her voice… her words… out of his head.

He wasn't even trying to.

There was something about that made him not want to push her away. To want to open up and allow himself to… trust, and receive trust. He couldn't even think about love with her… not yet, anyway. But, to have someone to depend on… that would be nice, if it could truly be real.

Could that be considered "friendship"?

Was he contemplating… friendship?

_I trust you._

The last time he ran into the girl was five months ago. Yuugi and his gang had gone to "send the Pharaoh's soul to the afterlife" or some such nonsense. He didn't even know why he came… but when he heard of their group leaving for Egypt he grabbed his brother and jumped on a plane to follow them. Maybe to see if there was any truth to the gibberish they were eternally spouting. Maybe he knew she lived in Egypt and subconsciously wanted to see her again. Whatever the reason, he had gone. And when he saw her… he knew he was right in going. He took the chance to talk to her, get to know her a bit better… and found her life paralleled his in startling ways. (She even claimed to know him in a past life, although that part was of course nonsense.) They had more in common than he had found with any one else. Of course they had their differences, but that just brought them together more.

It was hours later when he had to leave. Before he walked away, the girl had touched his arm softly, effectively stopping him in his tracks. She said that she was right to trust him, and that she always would.

Then he left.

_I trust you._

And so here he was, two o clock in the morning, staring at the ceiling and unable to shake her from his head. And he still couldn't find the will to want to…

_I trust you… I trust you… I trust you…_

Seto let out a sigh. He knew he'd never get to sleep until he did this…

He reached over and picked up the phone bedside his bed, quickly punching in a number that had imprinted itself unbidden in his memory since he was given it several months ago. He never thought he'd actually use it…

The phone continued to ring, until there was a short beep and a soft feminine voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello… Ishizu."

* * *

Author's notes: I LOVE TRUSTSHIPPING! -cough- Anyway, hope you liked~ Just for you to know, Ishizu is in Egypt when Seto calls, so it's around seven in the evening, which is why she answered the phone. ^^"


End file.
